Yu Gi Oh A New Revolution!
by DimensionStar86
Summary: Two years after the Pharaohs departure everyone has moved on with there lives Tea is returning to Domino after finishing Dance in New York but she feels something is missing and not right with new characters and new villians what will happen...? (sequel to "Dimension Travellers" which will be uploading soon) Stay Tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh as it was created by the great Kazuki Takahashi 😊

Hi Guys im Dimensionstar86 :) and welcome and hope you enjoy my first story published i have many others stored away which is a prequel to this story called "Dimension Travelers"which will be published soon please review and send me your comments.

Please note there are some made up charactors also in this story which is Emma and her partner in crime :D which you'll get to know in the prequel "Dimension Travellers" and in the next following chapters

So anyway hope you enjoy :)

 **Yu Gi Oh: A New Revolution!**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

Its been two years since the Pharaoh Atem crossed over to the afterlife after finding his lost memories and saving the worlds so many times lol Yugi Motou was now still officially king of games it would seem no-one can beat not even Jaden Yugi hahaha. Seto Kiaba was so busy looking after KiabaLand with his younger brother Mokuba he hadnt had the chance to challenge Yugi for the title but he will eventually. Ishizu meanwhile with Marik now free and now no longer tomb keepers with Odion stayed living in Egypt but odd time Ishizu would come visit Domino for maintaining the exibits and bringing new artefacts. Joey however had been travelling around the world challenging duellists to broaden his horizons even Mai accompanied him didn't mind putting up with his antics then again they both were in love but don't know yet shhhh lol. Joey's sister Serenity now fully able to see is loving life attending college still unsure what do especially when you have two boys fighting over you, Tristan and Duke, Tristan is attending college also while Duke still owns his Dungeon Dice Monsters shop and is expanding his company with the help of Maximillion Pegasus who is still on top with his creation of duel monsters game and totally chilled out with his big mansion lol.

Then there's Tea Gardner after the Pharaoh left Tea left Domino for her dreams to dance in America after remembering the promise she made to Atem that she wouldn't give up her dreams and she made it in Hollywood but she could not continue she felt that something was missing and felt she needed to return home back to Domino City and that's where are story begins...

 **Domino Airport***

"I wonder how Tea has been its been along time don't you think Yug" asked an excited blonde who was Joey walking beside Yugi to the terminal where Tea was suppose to exit.

"It has been a while Joey I can't wait... but you know its strange hmm..." says Yugi concerned.

"Huh... come on Yug, Tea is coming back cus she started to miss us all so much you know you've had that concerned face since she rang up a couple of days ago whats up your not telling me?" asked Joey.

"She just seemed abit off on the phone... I dunno maybe your right" said Yugi smiled now stopped walking waiting for Tea.

"Well im sure u can ask her laters but anyway should I tell her or you?" said Joey smirking at Yugi who looked now creept out.

"About what?" said Yugi trying to wave it off.

"You know what I mean about you and Rebecca its about time you told her I don't think she'll be mad or anything you know" says Joey looking ahead and Yugi looked down.

"I know Joey she does have a right to know I just couldnt really tell her with Atem gone... well you know" says Yugi still looking down while Joey turned to him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey now dont get depressed now Tea is coming back its suppose to be a celebration oh yea a party is happening tonight hahaha..." shouts Joey still choking Yugi looking like hes about to go blue.

"Joey you can let go ….can't...breathhh" says Yugi as Joey quickly releases him unknowningly that Tea starts to approach them with a smile.

"Woah... sorry dude hahaha" Joey laughs apologising to Yugi while he rubs his neck.

"Well I guess nothing really does change does it" said the voice in which both Joey and Yugi looked forward and saw infront of them there standing was Tea still with her short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink v neck shirt with blue shorts, long brown boots and lovely star shaped earrings she seemed to sparkle in which the two boys froze on the spot.

"Uhhh... is that you Tea?" said Joey stunned pointing at her.

"Well duh Joey yes it is me its been a while I heard you were still travelling?" smiled Tea.

"Naa taking a break beating all those duellists was tiring work and anyway look at you, you look fab girl" said Joey smiling.

"Haha thanks Joey... And Yugi its good to see you its also good to be back" said Tea facing Yugi smiling as she then hugs him taking Yugi alittle by surprise but gladly returns the hug Tea then lets go and lets out a breath.

"Now that the whole gang is here lets have that partyyyyyyy..." shouts Joey surprising Tea.

"The whole gang and a party?" asks Tea.

"Yea hope u dont mind Tea we've arranged a welcome home party in which was suppose to be a secret!" said Yugi hinted to Joey for the error.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it my bad man" said Joey winking.

"Hahaha I cant wait sure why not it will be great seeing everyone iv missed all of you" said Tea smiling.

"Well then lets go everyone's waiting bring on the pizza...!" shouts Joey as Tea and Yugi sweatdrop.

"Shall we go Tea?" asks Yugi smiling.

"Yes lets" says Tea smiling back unknown to them that a dark figure was watching them nearby smirking as Tea was walking by she felt a sudden coldness behind her and turned round but saw was nothing in which Yugi noticed her turn round.

"You ok Tea?" says Yugi concerned as Tea turned back round.

"Yea im fine Yugi I felt alittle chilly thats all" Tea says as Joey interrupts.

"Well not surprised being stuck on an air plane for hours then coming out in the cold haha anyway lets get out of here" says Joey exiting in a hurry as Tea and Yugi hurry to catch up.

Meanwhile the dark shadow still smirking looked on ahead

"Soooo the one has finally arrived I believe this could get interesting" said the figure disappearing.

 **Egypt***

As the sands of Egypt whoosh by a lady with long black hair wearing an Egyptian white tunic with many gold bangles looked up in the sky Ishizu concerned as a young man approached with also many gold bangles but was wearing blue jeans with a white top with blonde hair know as Marik looking at his sister.

"Sister what is it? You've been alittle off all day?" said Marik standing behind Ishizu as she steps infront of Marik seriously.

"I dont know... but something doesn't feel right I must go to the tomb" says Ishizu

"You mean the tomb of the Pharaoh but why sister wats wrong?" asks Marik very concernedly.

"I believe something is waiting for us there and its important for us to go brother" says Ishizu as then Odion approaches with all his face covered with tattoos wearing black jeans and shirt with golden earrings.

"Do you wish for to contact the others?" say Odion as Marik looks at him.

"It might be a good idea Odion make arrangements in the mean time I must check out the site" says Ishizu about to leave as then Marik interrupts.

"But sister the tomb collapsed when the Pharaoh went to the afterlife-"

"I know Marik but its important im feeling something strange even without the millennium necklace which means some things about to happen" as then Ishizu heads away from Marik as Marik looks ahead and then puts his head down

"Are evil things gonna happen again" says Marik as he then looks up at the sky seriously.

"I wont let that happen" says Marik as he then follows his sister.

 **Back at Domino City***

Yugi was driving Tea back to her parents house as Joey was chatting away to Tea about his experience in England duelling.

"You know Tea England's not bad especially in the central its quite peaceful then there capital of London I duelled a young girl in one town who was really nice which Mai got pretty mad about hahaha" says Joey laughing making Tea turn to him.

"Ooh yea how is Mai anyway" asks Tea as Joey smirks.

"Shes alright you'll see her when we get to yours... hey Yug how long man im starving?" asks Joey hanging over the car seat to Yugi as both Tea and Yugi sweatdrop.

"Not long Joey nearly there" says Yugi trying to concentrate on the road as Tea looked out the window thinking.

" _Gosh its been a while its good to be back I still feel strange even so" as then Joey waves his hand infront of Tea._

"Hellooooooo anyone home" asks Joey making Tea jump alittle.

"Hahaha sorry I spaced out I was thinking how great it is to be back" says Tea smiling as Yugi looked at Tea concerned through the car mirror as he parked outside Tea's parents.

"Well were here at last time to start this party haha" shouts Joey as he heads to the front door as Tea stepped out of the car as well as Yugi as Tea looked at him smiling almost laughing as Yugi smiled back.

"What is it Tea why you laughing" asks Yugi "sorry Yugi but couldn't help it you know your about my height nearly now you've grown into quite the young man" says Tea as Yugi blushed and turned away feeling embarrassed "thanks Tea yea I did grow alittle when you left but thanks" says Yugi smiling as then Joey approached.

"Hey come on you guys lets go!" shouts Joey's as Tea and Yugi apologised and followed Joey through the door as then

" **WELCOME HOME TEAAAAAAAA!"**

many people screamed which shocked Tea half to deaf but then smiled once she recognised there in her family living room stood Mai Valentine with her blonde hair and cheesy grin with her arms folded, Tristan Taylor with his short brown hair eyeing up the party food aswell as Joey, Serenity Wheeler who looked like she was about to cry seeing Tea, Duke Devlin who was smirking giving a wink and a thumbs up for Tea, Solomon Moto Yugi's grandpa smiling and which shocked Tea the most was that even Seto Kiaba and Mokuba was there but she smiled at Kiaba which Kiaba nodded back as then Mokuba smiled and walked towards Tea.

"Heyyyy Tea welcome back its been along time... Oh and thanks for advertising for us in America for KiabaLand it was a big help in which my brother came in respect" says Mokuba as then everyone turned round shocked.

"Whatttttttt you advertised for rich boy here he don't deserve nothing if you ask me more like a boot in his rear-" as then Kiaba interrupted smirking back.

"Stop whatever your goin to say Wheeler before I shut you up for good despite your many travels your still an inferior duellist that you will NEVER be able to beat me" says Kiaba making Joey more mad as then Duke put his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Whoa stop it now have you forgotten who were here for" said Duke as turning to Tea then look surprised as Tea was laughing in hysterics.

"Hahaha... Oh im sorry I couldn't help it" says Tea as she stands up straight wiping her tears of laughter away.

"But... I'm really glad to be back iv missed you all" as Tea smiles.

"Its good to see you back Hun" says Mai as Serenity was now crying happily.

"Its...good...to see...Tea...we've missed... you so much" says Serenity through whimpers.

"Yea Tea glad your back" says Tristan as Duke nodded as Joey smiles.

"Sorry Tea" says Joey as Kiaba huffed and went to get a drink as Mokuba followed.

"Well so much fuss but I may say Tea you've grown to be quite the young lady I hope to hear more of your adventures my dear" said Mr Moto as Yugi also approached.

"As do I" says Yugi as then Joey came surprising Tea.

"Enough chit chat lets get this party started!" shouts Joey as then he quickly dives over the food area followed by Tristan as Joey was giving daggers at Kiaba while Serenity was chatting with Mai as Duke was trying to get her attention which you could say epic fail!

As Mr Moto was chatting with Tea's parents as then Yugi was with Tea.

"Tea there's something iv been meaning to tell you" says Yugi having a sip of juice as Tea looked at him interested.

"What's up Yugi" she says smiling.

"Well you see its Rebecca-" as then Tea interrupts.

"Your both dating am I right?" says Tea as then Yugi looked up surprised.

"How did you know" says Yugi as Tea looked at him there was abit of a pause as then Tea smiled.

"It was a guess but... I'm happy for you Yugi so its ok" says Tea as there was another pause.

"Really I mean it Yugi, Rebecca has had feelings for you for a long time anyway your both suited you have my blessing" says Tea with a genuine smile as Yugi looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Tea" says Yugi as then Tea looked around the room to see everyone smiling laughing and having fun making Tea think.

" _Seeing everyone again it has been along time I'm really happy I decided to return and maybe I might be able to fulfil whatever that iv been feeling"_

 **Somewhere Nearby***

A figure standing on a rooftop overlooking the city this person was wearing high black boots with denim shorts with a star shaped belt and was wearing a black strap shirt with a bright star necklace which was shining as the person grabbed the necklace looking at it seriously you couldn't see the persons face as it was covered with a black caped hoodie as then another person joined in a tall person all in black as the person with the star necklace looked to the other figure.

"She has returned and... there is another presence" said the all in black figure as the person with the star necklace still glowing turned back round to the view of Domino City.

"So it has begun... It is time... sister" as the figure in black approached.

"Are you sure about this, awaking her, this will be very dangerous now that the other presence is here"

"I know but we have no choice" said the person with the star necklace as she grips it tighter looking up at the sky.

 **Back at Tea's parents' house***

Everyone had now gone home except Yugi and Mr Moto who was about to leave standing on the doorstep

"Thanks for the welcome home it really is good to be back Yugi, Mr Moto" says Tea smiling happly.

"Were glad Tea and goodnight my dear" says Mr Moto brightly as he heads for the car.

"If your free tommorow we can have a proper catch up ok" said Yugi giving Tea a hug which she gladly returned.

"Sure thing Yugi" as then Yugi released Tea and walked to the car and got in as then Tea waved as she watched Yugi drive off Tea then went inside and had a brief chat with her parents.

"Its so good to have you back dear" said Tea's mum as she was finishing tidying up.

"Me to mum... would it be alright if i took a brief walk round the block i know its late so ill keep my phone with me would that be alright?" asks Tea as her mum looked up suprised and concerned.

"I'll only be a few minutes i promise ill be ok" pleads Tea.

"Alright hunny be careful ok" her mum says giving her a quick kiss then Tea turns to leave.

"Ok mum see you in a moment" as then Tea leaves and starts to walk on the pavement which was straight with many house's along the side,

 _"wow its been awhile since i walked down this street not much has changed but it is strange its seems quite empty"_

As then Tea turns a corner in a walk way smiling

"Wow even this passage way is the same…huh"

Tea stops as she felt something was wrong so she looked in both directions of the passage way as steps were heard coming toward her she then turned round to the steps and suddenly a wolf looking creature appeared growling with large drooling fangs slowly stalked towards Tea looking terrified

"Oh no nice wolfy" as Tea began to run with the wolf chasing her as she screamed…

 **Somewhere Nearby***

"There you feel that… that presence again it seems there on the move" said the tall man in black as he stands next to the person with the glowing star necklace at the edge of a roof of a house overlooking the city.

"Look over there someones in danger" as then the person with the star necklace jumped down towards the scene

"Hey wait we don't what monster it is" shouted the man now following her then…

" **Legendary bow of the stars appear before me"** chants the person with the star necklace as then a flash of light and a golden bow appears as Tea falls to the ground terrified as the wolf creature jumps towards her Tea closes her eyes thinking the end as then…

" **Cosmic Star Shooter"** shouts the figure with the bow as many golden arrows fly straight towards the wolf creature striking it as the creature suddenly disappears as the figure with star necklace sets down on the pavement walking towards Tea.

"Are you alright there it didn't hurt you did it?" asked the person with the star necklace now revealed from the cloak a girl with long brown hair brown eyes with star earrings as Tea opened her eyes and saw her looking concerned at her and also looked around looking for the creature as the girl noticed.

"Don't worry it's gone your safe now" as the girl kneels down to lend a hand to Tea which she accepted now both standing.

"Thank you so much for your help im ok now I thought I was a goner" Tea smiled as then the other figure appeared revealing a man with short brown hair and blueish eyes he was mostly wearing black shirt trousers and boots looking serious.

"That's what you get when you are walking by yourself alone at night" said the young man as the girl with the star necklace quickly looked angry at him

"T…"- as Tea quickly intervened.

"No its ok he's right I shouldn't have gone out on my own I had a lot on my mind" said Tea looking down sadly.

"How about I walk you home the names Emma what's yours?" asked the girl with the star necklace.

"Oh thank you my names Tea" as she smiled.

"Tea hey well Tea lead the way" said Emma as the three now heading out of the alleyway.

 **Back in the alleyway***

A dark figure appeared where the three were last been looking displeased.

"So she's back to stop me from my plans is she and brought help too.. no worries I also have friends in high places too" as he laughs.

 **Back with Tea***

As the three were walking back to Tea's house,

"So Tea if you don't mind me asking why were you walking out late at night?" asks Emma as the man next to her crossed his arms.

"Now who's the one being nosy" the man said as Tea smiled.

"Its ok I don't mind answering well I think it started about 2 years ago I lost someone very close and made a promise to him that I would follow my dreams and I did but since then I've been feeling that somethings missing I have to admit I do miss him a lot I could never really say goodbye and I started to also think about my friends here in domino city so I came back" said Tea now stopping at her house looking sad as Emma look at her thinking at maybe she shouldn't have asked as Tea noticed her look and smiled at her.

"So you thought maybe coming home might fill the gap then?" asked Emma as Tea thought about the question and answered.

"I dunno maybe it will maybe it won't but I can't give up life's an adventure right… yea that's right it is haha" said Tea now laughing as now Emma and the man next to her look puzzled and Tea stopped laughing and hugged Emma.

"Thank you so much Emma you've just helped me to remember something I haven't said in a long time" as Tea let go of Emma chuckled and leapt happily towards her door with Emma still with a puzzled face.

"And what's that I've helped you to remember Tea?" as Tea answers.

"That's life's an adventure... bye and thanks again" waves Tea as goes through her door and closes.

Looking still puzzled Emma and the man next to her started to walk away.

"That girl Tea there's a strange aura coming from her you were very lucky today she did not see what exactly happened with you using your powers recklessly" and they both stopped walking as Emma turned toward the man facing him concerned

"I'm sorry but I had to act and I also feel something strange from her I wonder if that's why that presence sent a monster here if so we will have to keep an eye on her" As Emma looks back towards Tea's house.

 **Back in Egypt***

Ishizu and Marik are being drove to the tomb of the pharaoh as both look concerned as Marik looked at his sister.

"What do you think you hope to find sister" asks Marik as the Jeep comes to as stop as both get off looking very shocked as what they see.

The once entrance to tomb of the Pharaoh which had collapsed was now as if it hadn't collapsed at all and was open.

"No…no way how is this even possible" shouts Marik and Ishizu steps at the entrance.

"I don't know brother however I'm sensing we should go inside we may find the answers" as Ishizu steps inside as the walls light up one by one leading to the tomb full of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Sister im not liking this at all it's as if the tomb never caved in at all I wonder why its here" said Marik as then Ishizu intervened.

"Marik look" she shouts and points to a tablet which holds the 7 golden Millennium Items.

"The eye, the rod, the necklace, the scale, the key, the ring and the millennium puzzle there… there all here but why" says a stunned Marik as then the millennium necklace started to glow in front of Ishizu for a few seconds Ishizu starts to turn abit pale as she begins to collapse as Marik notices and rushes to grab her before hitting the ground as the millennium necklace then suddenly stopped glowing.

"Sister are you ok? What did you see?" asked Marik worriedly.

"Looks like you were right to be worried brother a new threat has appeared and there was something else 2 bright lights appearing then disappearing and I saw the Pharaoh..." said Ishizu when suddenly there was a loud boom in which Marik and Ishizu quickly turned there heads to a big door full of Egyptian writing as smoke started coming out of the creaks of the doors it suddenly opened...

To be Continued...See you in chapter 2

Yu Gi Oh: A New Revolution

"A New Threat and Second Chances"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh as it was created by the great Kazuki Takahashi 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here it is Chapter 2 here you will get to know more about Emma and her friend hope you enjoy. 😊

 **T** **he Dimension Travellers** **S** **equel**

 **Yu Gi Oh: A New Revolution!**

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat and Second Chances.**

A loud boom echoed throughout the tomb and suddenly with a loud creak a huge doorway behind the millennium items started to slowly open which Ishizu and Marik looked on shocked then a flash of light which they both shielded their eyes as then a figure was walking toward them appearing from the doorway with multi-coloured spiky hair and was wearing an Egyptian tunic and cloak with many golden bangles and sandals as then the doorway began to close with a boom Ishizu then stood up took a few steps to the figure that appeared.

"Pharaoh... It been along time" says Ishizu as she slowly bows to the once King as then Marik looking worried takes a step forward of Ishizu.

"But how and why are you here Pharaoh what's happening do you know?" asks Marik as then the Pharaoh turns to the millennium items taking the millennium puzzle and putting it around his neck and turns to Marik.

"It is good to see you both as well I wish it was under different circumstances I'm here because the gods have sensed a new powerful threat has appeared and have sent me here to stop if I can" says the Pharaoh as the Marik interrupts.

"If you can... I don't understand you highness –" says Marik as the Pharaoh then puts his hand up to stop Marik continuing.

"Please both of you I'm no longer the Pharaoh you may call me Atem and to answer your question the gods have sensed another power that they think may help stop the new threat" says now Atem as then Ishizu looks as if she thinking and suddenly looks up.

"Could it be those two bright lights" says Ishizu as both males turned towards her .

"Sister-" says Marik as Ishizu looked at them both smiling at Marik as then Atem took the millennium necklace and holded out towards Ishizu as she looked shocked.

"The gods have asked me to give this to you it is your decision to use it's powers or not with everything that's happened I understand if you choose not to" says Atem.

"Thank you... Atem but I'll will think about it... But what about the other items they are not safe here-" says Ishizu as then swoosh of wind coming from the now exit of the tomb as a figure appeared revealing Odion.

"There's no need to worry about the items I will take them to a safe place to guard... Your Majesty it is good to see you" says Odion bowing as Atem chuckles.

"Im no longer Pharaoh Odion and thank you for your help and I know they be safe... The gods they were worried when I spoke with them of this threat" says Atem concerned as Ishizu turned to Odion.

"Did you manage to get in touch with the others?" asked Ishizu as Odion looks to her.

"I couldn't get in touch with Yugi Muto however I managed to get in touch with Seto and Mokuba Kiaba their on there way here" says Odion as Atem turned to him hearing Yugi name said.

"We will need to hurry I worry this threat will be after my friends" says Atem as Marik looked at Atem noticing that he was wearing his ancient Egyptian attire.

"Well let's get you back to ours first and get you a change of clothes you'll stand out to much in your royal attire Atem" says Marik as Atem looked down and realising as Marik smiled.

As then Odion grabbed the rest of the millennium items and put into a large steel briefcase said his byes to the three before leaving the tomb as Atem, Ishizu and Marik headed out and towards the Jeep as they drove off Atem looked towards the sands in the distance thinking.

" _I hope my friends are ok, it's been along time since iv seen them it was hard leaving them I hope we can find those lights and pray it will help us stop whatever is coming even the gods were scared and worried Yugi I wonder how he is –" Atem thoughts were closed when the jeep stopped too a large village with a large house._

"Well were here and it looks like we have guests" says Ishizu as to the left of the house was a blue eyes white dragon aircraft, getting out the Jeep the three entered the house to the living room with a fireplace and two three seater sofas and standing in front of the fireplace a tall figure with brown hair and blazing white jacket turned around seeing Atem smirked.

"Well hello Pharaoh been along time I have to say when that weird guy with the tattoos told me he had something worthwhile on the phone he didn't disappoint" said the figure as then a young boy with dark spiky hair in a white suit stood up from the chair happily.

"Wow hi Pharaoh it's really you I can't believe it Yugi and the others are gonna be so excited to see you oh and don't mind big brother here he's still a bit annoyed after Joe-" as then the young boy was cut off with the other figure towering over him arms crossed.

"That's enough Mokuba" says the tall figure annoyed as Atem stepped forward

"Hello Kiaba" said Atem as both men were glaring at each other as then Ishizu stepped forward interrupting fake coughing.

"Well im gonna make some tea, Marik would you show the Phar- I mean Atem your wardrobe for some clothes" says Ishizu as Marik shows Atem to his room and opened his wardrobe.

"Well pick anything you like Atem I think your my size anyway so they should fit I'll wait outside" says Marik as he turns to leave.

Atem turned to the wardrobe looking and picked a black vest shirt with a grey jacket, black leather trousers and trainers (looking exactly like what Yugi was wearing when battling Duke in dungeon dice monsters) with the millennium puzzle around his neck sighing he left the room with Marik following back to the living room where Kiaba and Mokuba are as Ishizu sets some tea down as Atem and Marik sit down.

"Hmm... So let me get this straight you want to hitch a ride in my aircraft back to domino to stop some evil thingy and make sure the geek squad are safe and sound and if I do say yes what's in it for me" says Kiaba sipping some tea as turns from Ishizu to Atem.

"I see your stubbornness hasn't changed Kiaba but if it coming down to it I will duel you since that's what you've been wanting but not until I know my friends are safe and my affairs are done" says Atem as Kiaba smirks and stands up.

"Deal... Let's go Mokuba" says Kiaba as everyone looked up at him astonished he didn't put up more of a fight as Mokuba got up following Kiaba smiling.

"Don't worry about it guys it's because big brother owes Tea one after saving Kiaba Land-" says Mokuba as Atem's head looked up hearing Tea's name which put Atem in deep thought in which Ishizu noticed Atem's change of expression and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well are you geeks coming or not" shouts Kiaba heading towards out the front door towards the aircraft as then everyone got up and turned to leave for the aircraft also.

" _Hold on guys I'm coming I just hope I'm not to late"._

 **Domino City, Tea's House***

It was 9am and Tea was getting ready to meet Yugi at Domino's shopping district for a long overdue catch up but thoughts kept thinking of the events of the night before when she was saved from a monster and meeting a girl named Emma and her friend, Tea had just got out the shower headed to her wardrobe deciding on what to wear and decided on a pink V-neck top and a cream miniskirt with a white belt and cream knee high boots as then Tea checked the mirror.

" _All set to meet Yugi really can't wait to catch up it's definitely been I while, I wonder if ill see that girl Emma again it's strange but after meeting her I felt at peace it's weird as if we're already best friends but either way don't know how but she saved me from that monster I hope weird things arnt happening again- huh I'm thinking about it to much anyway better go don't wanna be late-"_

Tea was then cut off her thoughts when something shiny caught her eye on her necklace holder as Tea noticed and picked it up and smiled sadly.

"The cartouche... Atem..." says Tea softly as she puts it round her neck and turns to her iPhone realising the time shocked grabs her jacket and headed out running towards the city.

"Ah me and thinking too much I can't be late meeting Yugi" says Tea still making haste past all the other pedestrians.

 **A Fountain, Centre of Domino***

Sitting on the edge of the fountain overlooking the shopping district of Domino was a girl with long straight Brown hair, brown eyes with star earrings she was wearing pink strap top a denim jacket with denim shorts and black boots with a shiny gold star necklace with her legs crossed thinking as then someone joined her with two cartons of coffee which the girl smiled and gladly took it was a male with short brown hair, blueish eyes he was wearing a white V-neck shirt, denim jeans and trainers and also smiled sitting next to her.

"Damn they know how make coffee in this world, Thanks Fisher needed a pick me up I barely slept im really worried I feel that whatever is coming it won't be long now" said Emma sipping on her coffee as her friend Fisher looked at her concerned.

"Those dreams are becoming stronger I see not only that we still have to find her your sister from the past life to help stop this-" said Fisher as Emma cut him off.

"There was something new in my dream last night other then the darkness swallowing this world and many others there was a bright golden ancient light full of courage and hope shining thorough the darkness I tried calling out to it but then I woke up whatever it was I think it may be something that will help us stop this threat" said Emma taking another sip of coffee.

"Hmm… Iv been trying to contact Matt and Chris but nothing and we've still not been able identify who's behind this darkness coming it's really irritating" said Fisher arms crossed as Emma looked forward towards the people going about there business and noticed a boy with multicoloured spiky hair with a blue jacket white shirt with black jeans and shoes looking around which Emma seemed to recognise.

"Huh… Hey Fisher look over there isn't that boy Yugi Muto that famous duellist" says Emma pointing to the boy as Fisher looked also and seemed serious all of sudden.

"Strange I'm sensing again that same aura from when when we saved that girl Tea was it" said Fisher as then Emma got up and suddenly a girl came running towards her.

"Ahhh look out" shouted the girl as then in a split second the girl knocked Emma over on the ground which Fisher looked shocked and the boy with the multicoloured hair noticed the commotion and came running over as the girl came over to Emma.

"Are you alright I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was… huh Emma is that you I'm so sorry" said the girl putting her hand out too Emma who gladly took it and looked at the girl surprised.

"Tea... That's ok I'm alright looks like we meet again" smiled Emma as then boy with the multi-coloured hair came over.

"Tea you ok" said the boy to Tea as she smiled.

"Im ok Yugi it was my fault for rushing about and it's really great to see you again Emma and?" say Tea as Fisher cut in.

"Its Fisher and it's nice to see you again after what happened" said Fisher as Yugi turned to Tea questioningly.

"Um... What's he going on about Tea-" says Yugi as Emma cut him off pointing to a nearby cafe.

"Sorry to interrupt but how about we all go grab a coffee and a bite and we can chat about what happened" says Emma as they all turned to the cafe smiling.

"Ok lets go" says Tea as they all headed to the cafe.

 **An Alley near the Cafe***

It was dark full of trash cans as a dark figure was keeping an eye out of Tea and the others as they were entering the cafe then the figure smirked and turned to three dark figures.

"It wont be long now till the dark one revives and I believe that girl Tea is the key in the mean time we need to keep Emma and her friend busy so that's why you three have been revived for this task I trust you know what to do?" says the dark figure to the three.

"No need to worry we've been wanting our revenge on Emma" said first figure.

"After what she did to us we will make her regret it messing with us" said the middle figure.

"Victory will be ours" said the final figure as they then vanished leaving the figure that was watching Tea and the others still smirking.

"Fools they don't realise I'm only using them to get to the girl she doesn't know it but she's the key to all of this... I shall see you soon Tea Gardner.

 **Back at the Cafe***

As Tea, Yugi, Emma and Fisher took a seat and ordered Yugi turned to Tea.

"So what happened last night Tea" asks Yugi and Tea turned to him.

"After the party I asked my mum to let me have a little stroll round the block and well there was this wild looking dog growling toward me probably a stray but lucky Emma and Fisher here came and chased the dog away" said Tea smiling at Emma which she smiled back noticing that Tea isn't telling the full truth as then Fisher looked serious.

"Well you shouldn't have been walking out late at night-" said Fisher until Emma cut him off stamped on his foot which Fisher had a pained face while Emma smirked.

"Anyway I should introduce myself my name's Emma and this is my good friend Fisher" said Emma to Yugi as Fisher turned to Yugi.

"Hi" said Fisher with a squeak nursing a hurt foot as Yugi smiled.

"Hi I'm Yugi Muto thanks for helping Tea" says Yugi smiling as Emma looked to Tea.

"I'm glad I could be of help we are new here in Domino so I was wondering if it not to much trouble if it alright if you could show us around?" asked Emma shyly as Fisher gave Emma a glare.

"Say no more Emma we would be happy too right Yugi" said Tea happily and Yugi nodded happily also which made Fisher groan displeased which no one noticed so they left the cafe with Tea and Yugi chatting away in front of Emma and Fisher as then Fisher turned to Emma slightly.

"Emma what are you doing I don't like this I can see from here they both have that same aura they both may have magical abilities we don't know about they could be our enemy" says Fisher seriously as Emma turned to him.

"I disagree Fisher I sense the aura too but I definitely don't think they have anything to do with the impending darkness the aura may also be that they've been in close proximity to magic and not know about it, it is possible and by their demeanour all I sense is good... And the truth is Fisher I like Tea id hope we can be friends and I worry that she's being targeted" says Emma worriedly as Fisher sighs.

"Well you've never been wrong so far ok then but we will need to keep a close eye on them and if she is being targeted after last night she'll need protecting" says Fisher as then Tea turns around grabs Emma gently round the arms smiling.

"Lets go iv picked out the best spots for today's tour" says Tea now walking with Emma showing her the row of shops as Fisher and Yugi stood and watched as Fisher looked to Yugi thinking.

" _Maybe Emma is right they seem like good people despite the magic aura around them"_

"Its Yugi right? I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier-" says Fisher as Yugi cut him off.

"Its ok your just protecting Emma am I right?... I'm the same with me and Tea we've been friends since we were young I kind of get it" says Yugi as Fisher looked to Emma and Tea who were listening to music on headphones.

"Iv known Emma since she was 9 years old even though were not blood related we've been like brother and sister close family with Chris and Matt her brothers always protecting her she always seemed to get into trouble a lot and never listening to reason" said Fisher smiling remembering as Yugi was about to say something else when Tea and Emma rejoined them.

"Umm... Yugi is it okay to go to your game shop as iv just started playing duel monsters and Tea says your grandfather got the best cards right is it okay?" asks Emma with puppy eyes as Yugi blinks a couple of times before sighing and nodding as Emma smiles hugging Yugi making him blush which Tea smiled and Fisher sniggered as Yugi then pointed the way with Tea with Emma and Fisher following behind as they turned a corner to a single road street suddenly Emma stopped walking looking terrified as Fisher and noticed without Yugi and Tea noticing turned around to Emma concerned.

"Emma what's wrong- wait what I'm sensing it can't be-" says Fisher shocked as then three figures suddenly appeared sniggering in front of Yugi and Tea as Yugi took a protective stance in front of Tea.

"What do you people want because if it's a duel you want your on just leave Tea and the others alone" shouts Yugi seriously as then the first figure laughed.

"hahaha... You think we're here for a petty card game... Hmm... time for you two to say night nights" as then the figures eyes changed as then Yugi and Tea started to collapse.

"TEA YUGI-" shouted Emma as then Fisher quickly took a rose out as lots of petals flew and suddenly a bright light came from him and Fishers clothes had changed he was wearing all black armour with a dark reddish cape of that of an ancient soldier as a long golden sword appeared which he grabbed and swiftly grabbed Tea and Yugi and carried them back to Emma as she looked concerned.

"Their ok just asleep but we have bigger problems Emma" said the new changed Fisher.

"It seems you've both changed since we last met how nice its been along time hasn't it little miss star princess" said the second dark figure as Emma looked on still in shock.

"Seems the princess can't believe it and here I thought she'd be happy to see me" said the third figure.

"Karen, Dawn and Trevor... it can't be we stopped you three not possible HOW-" shouted Emma when suddenly a shoot of lightning came down just missing her and the three figures stepped forward showing themselves.

The first figure was Karen looking middle aged with long blonde hair blues eyes with a fringe she was wearing a yellow shirt with a long black cloak jeans and flat shoes.

The second figure was Dawn middle aged short and chubby with short brown hair brown eyes she was wearing a white shirt with also a black cloak jeans and flat shoes.

And the third figure was Trevor middle aged, tall and ginger short hair with freckles with grey eyes he was wearing a grey top with a black cloak jeans and trainers... When suddenly

"Were here to get our revenge so now would be a good time for you to DIE!" shouts Karen as when a white ball of energy was building up in her hand and released it towards Emma as she closed her eyes as then a golden light surrounded Emma as her star necklace began to glow also she put her hand out opening her eyes as the white energy ball came towards Emma suddenly disappearing.

"WHAT NO NOT POSSIBLE-" shouted Karen as Dawn and Trevor looked angry and charged straight at Emma in which Fisher stepped in front of her stabbed the floor with his sword which sent a powerful wave of energy towards Dawn and Trevor which sent them hurling backwards hitting a wall which they both dropped to the floor Karen looked shocked looking from Trevor and Dawn back to Emma and Fisher then Fisher took his sword from ground.

"Your right we have changed since we last met for I am now the guardian that protects all I am now known as the Dimensional Knight" shouts the now Knight as then Emma looks up still brimming with light as then.

"DIMENSION STAR POWER" Emma shouts as then the golden light from her star necklace engulfed her and after second the strong light disappears leaving Emma completely changed head to toe with long brown shiny hair, star earrings with a star symbol on her forehead she was wearing a white tank with kriss cross ribbons in front of her chest, denim shorts with a feathery side and knee high boots (very similar to Yuna in final fantasy 10-2) still with her star necklace glowing, As Karen couldn't believe her eyes as Trevor and Dawn managed to join her.

"I am the star that's shines that protects all worlds I am now known as Dimension Star" says the now Dimension Star as a figure appeared beside Tea with out the others noticing and whispered silently in her ear before quickly disappearing as then.

"It doesn't matter if you've gained a power boost we will have our REVENGE!" shouted as then all three members of the there hands together a powerful energy blast came straight towards Dimension Star as she stood there closing her eyes as her star necklace became even more brighter.

"Reflectos" Dimension Star chanted as then the energy blast turned back round towards the three members of KDT and screamed as it hit them they disappeared as Dimension Star stood gazing at were they were defeated as then the Dimensional Knight turned to her.

"It seems you were right after all the darkness is after Tea and Yugi we will have to stay close by huh... Dimension Star?" says the knight noticing her sad look.

"Karen, Dawn and Trevor KDT... Whatever this threat is it must very powerful to even bring the dead back and now innocents are becoming involved we must stop this at all costs" as she gazes at the stars.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **In Chapter 3: The Key and A Reunion.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh as it was created by the great Kazuki Takahashi 😊


End file.
